Amor de Reikai
by Pan-nany11
Summary: Quien iba a creer que un príncipe tan obstinado,un asesino especializado y un ladrón de otro mundo iban a encontrar el amor en un encuentro inesperado, así fue como los miembros mas peculiares del Urameshi team,lo encontraron en un rincón olvidado.
1. La princesa y su guardaespaldas

AMOR DE REIKAI

POR MIHARA

Una dedicatoria muy especial a Misto la Tennyo de la risa. Este fic va en tu honor amiga y también para mi hermama Lalaith, que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Unos pasos se escuchan por un pasillo largo, el lugar es completamente de mármol.<p>

.-¡ Princesa! ¿Le ocurrió algo?.- Una voz femenina se escuchó , una mucama había entrado en una de las grandes habitaciones.

.- No te preocupes Betz, no pasa nada.- Una joven de cabello rojizo lació largo hasta debajo de los hombros y ojos lavanda estaba sentada en una cama con sábanas de fina ceda, y ella misma vestía finas ropas en tonos claros.

.- Crei escuchar un ruido princesa.- Dijo la mucama.

.- No te preocupes solo se cayo algo, ya todo esta bien.- Respondió amablemente la princesa.

.- Muy bien señorita, su padre la espera en su despacho, me dijo que es algo urgente.- Comunicó la mucama.

.- Muy bien , gracias Betz, enseguida bajo.- La mucama dejo la habitación y la princesa salió de la cama, su vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos y era de hombros descubiertos en un hermoso color rojo.

La joven se asomo hacia el patio por una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación , vió que no habia nadie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida y con toda calma se encamino hacia las escaleras, las bajo y camino por un pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta gruesa de madera.

.- ¿Me llamabas?.- preguntó al entrar al interior del despacho de su padre, él se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio de fina caoba.

.- Si... tengo algo importante que decirte que aunque se que no te va a gustar es algo que debes aceptar con toda la calma posible.-Dijo el señor cruzando los dedos y recargando los codos en el escritorio.

.- ¿Y qué es?.- Preguntó la princesa.

.- Misato, hija, es necesario que tengas quien cuide de ti, eres una princesa y no puedes andar sola por ahí, es por eso que te brindare los servicios de un guardaespaldas, el mejor de su clase, uno de los mejores guerreros y experto en artes marciales que será además nuestro capitan del éjercito, Myle.- Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel entro en la habitación, portaba un uniforme bastante espectacular y al encontrarse frente a los dos hizo una reverencia extravagante.

.- ¡Padre sabes bien que no quiero ni necesito de ningun guardaespaldas esto es totalmente absurdo!.- La princesa misato comenzó a ponerse alterada.

.- Muy bien no tendras un guardaespaldas tendrás dos.- El señor seguía totalmente tranquilo.

.- ¡No! ¡No voy a soportar esto padre!.-

.- Puedes elegir el segundo tu misma, por mi no hay problema, pero ...- El señor no pudo continuar debido a que escucho un portazo.

.- Lo siento mucho Myle, mi hija es algo especial, pero anda ve y cuidala por favor, te la encargo.-

.- No se preocupe alteza.- Myle hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación detrás de la princesa Misato.

.- ¡Y ni se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación!.- grito la princesa cuando Myle la alcanzó a punto de entrar en su cuarto.

La princesa se quedo ahí encerrada en su cuarto por largo rato, caminaba de un lado a otro , estaba molesta, no queria tener a alguien que la cuidara todo el tiempo y que estuviera hasta en la sopa.

.- Haaaaaaa ¿Qué puedo hacer ?.-

.- Señorita le traigo la comida.- Betz había entrado en la habitación.

.- Gracias..dejala ahí.- contestó Misato sin ganas.

.- ¿Qué le sucede señorita? Pareciera que hubiera visto escaparse a algun plebeyo del calabozo.-

.- ¡ESO! ¡Eres genial Betz te besaria si fueras hombre! , pero no lo eres .- La princesa salió corriendo de la habitación, al salir vio a Myle.

.- Vamos no tengo tu tiempo.- le dijo y el salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Camino largo rato, salió del castillo y se subió a un carruaje en el que Myle también subió, llegaron pronto a una parte del castillo que estaba muy descuidada y deteriorada, habia una gran reja que se abrió al momento de visualizar el carruaje.

.- ¿Pincesa? ¿Qué es lo que hace usted aqui?.- preguntó uno de los guardias.

.- Vengo a liberar a un preso.- Dijo tranquilamente la princesa bajando del carruaje.

.- Pero...usted no puede hacer eso señorita...-

.- ¡Dudas de mi autoridad! ¡por supuesto que puedo hacerlo y lo voy a hacer!.-

.- Pincesa, yo también creo que es una mala idea.- Myle se bajo del carruaje y se acerco a la princesa.

.- No pedi su opinión .- la princesa comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del calabozo, bajo un par de escaleras y llego a un pasillo lleno de celdas, caminó lentamente, todos los presos la veian extrañados y algunos con odio.

.- ...Es ella...- Murmuro la princesa, en una de las celdas estaba una joven acostada en el piso sucio, su cabello largo le llegaba hasta la cintura era de color azul intenso pero en esos momentos parecia de color negro.

.- ¡Abre esta reja!.- le grito la princesa a uno de los guardias.

.- Pero ella es peligrosa alteza.- Muy a su pesar el guardia tuvo que abrir la puerta.

.- Disculpa, muchacha...- Dijo en voz baja la princesa, la joven abrió lentamente los ojos.

.- De verdad lamento tener que venir aqui, pero quiero pedirte algo muy importante.- La princesa se acerco a la muchacha que solo la veia fijamente.

.- ...La escucho...- La joven parecía interesada en lo que la princesa pudiera decirle.

.- Pero antes que nada, hay que sacarte de aquí.- la princesa volteo a ver a Myle que en el acto agarro su capa y en ella envolvió a la joven sacandola de la celda.

.- Princesa la prisionera que lleva ahí es muy peligrosa, fue sumamente dificil atraparla...-

.- Exactamente .- La princesa sonrio, lo que dejo al guardia muy sorprendido, y salió de ahí, subió al carruaje y junto a la princesa subió la joven que momentos antes estaba presa.

.- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?.- preguntó la princesa para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

.- Mihara...mi nombre es Mihara, pero digame alteza, ¿Por que confia en alguien como yo?.- Pregunto Mihara.

.- Se que no eres una mala persona, estuve ahí cuando te encarcelaron.- Comentó la princesa.

.- ¿Qué le hace pensar que no la matare?.-

.- Se que no lo harás, es más te confiare mi vida.- La princesa sonrió, fue una sonrisa tan sincera que desconcerto por completo a Mihara.

.- ¿De que habla?.-

.- Te lo dire después Mihara, ahora debes tomar un baño y arreglarte.- Habian llegado rapidamente a la entrada del castillo, Betz estaba ahí para esperar a la princesa y al verla bajar acompañada de una joven completamente sucia se impresionó.

.- Myle nuevamente te digo que no entres a mi cuarto.- Le dijo la princesa al entrar en el castillo llevando consigo a Mihara y detrás de ellas estaba Betz.

.- Como ordene .- Le contestó Myle, que veía muy curioso a Mihara.

.- ¿Quien es ella princesa?.- preguntó Betz una ves que ya estaban dentro de la habitación de la princesa.

.- Se llama Mihara, y necesito que me ayudes a bañarla.- La princesa sonrió y se metió a una puerta que estaba a la derecha de su cama. Mihara veia cada detalle de la habitación con sumo cuidado, todo era muy bonito.

.- Betz necesito que no digas nada de esto a mi padre.- Dijo la princesa desde el interior del baño.

.- Bueno ya esta listo, Betz por favor ayudala n.n- Mihara estaba bastante nerviosa y entre la princesa y Betz la ayudaron a bañarse, para Mihara fue el mejor baño jamás recibido, se sentía como en un sueño. Después del baño la princesa le obsequio un hermoso vestido azul, de hombros descubiertos y aberturas a los lados, el vestido tuvo que ser acortado ya que Mihara era una muchacha de una estatura considerablemente baja. Una vez que estuvieron solas en la habitación Mihara volvio a preguntar.

.- ¿Puede decirme ahora por que me libero?.-

.- Mi principal motivo, es por que se que eres una persona muy habil, y por alguna razón no escapaste del calabozo, por lo que se pudiste haberlo hecho con mucha facilidad, pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero en realidad es que te conviertas en mi guardaespaldas.- La cara de Mihara expreso muchas cosas entre ellas el total desconcierto.

.- ¿Usted quiere que YO sea su guardaespaldas?.-

.- Si...exactamente.-

**3 años después**

.-Por favor pase señor, el rey le espera.- Betz se encontraba en la entrada del castillo de oriente, la familia Idayama famosa entre los youkais habita ahí.

.- Gracias, es un gusto asistir a verles.- Un joven bajo de un elegante carruaje.

.- Príncipe Koenma , el gusto es recibirle.- Betz guió al principe Koenma hasta el despacho del rey.

.- ¡Bienvenido Koenma! .-

.- Rey Dama, que gusto.- Expreso el príncipe Koenma.

.- ¿Tu padre tiene algun favor que pedirnos?.- preguntó el rey Dama, soberano de una parte de las tierras de oeste del makai.

.- Usted sabe que no es común que nosotros tengamos tratos con ustedes en el makai, pero mi padre no tiene nada contra ustedes al contrario les debe mucho.- Koenma era muy amigo del rey Dama, y asistía a todos los eventos importantes que este realizaba.

.- Padre...- Misato había entrado en la habitación y se quedo atónita al ver al pincipe Koenma.

.- Hija, quiero presentarte a el príncipe Koenma, hace mucho que lo conozco y creo jamás había tenido la oportunidad de presentartelo .-Misato entro en el despacho y Koenma se acerco a ella hizo una elegante reverencia y tomo su mano derecha para después darle un tierno beso. Misato estaba completamente paralizada.

.- Es todo un plaser conocerla señorita, he escuchado mucho de usted.- Dijo Koenma en un tono educado.

.- El gusto es mio.- contestó Misato.- Regreso después padre, con su permiso.- Al salir del lugar Misato se recargo en la puerta ¿Qué habia sido eso? Nunca le había pasado algo semejante al ver a alguien, con ninguno de los youkais que habían ido a pedir su mano le había ocurrido algo similar, se sentía algo extraña.

* * *

><p>continuara...<p>

Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les guste, si se preguntan por el Urameshi team, pronto aparecera :P . reviews por favor T_T.


	2. Encuentro

Hola a todos! Primero que nada muchisimas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews mi nee sama Lalaith e irina-chan, olvide explicar que cuando Koenma hace visitas diplomaticas como a Dama san utiliza su apariencia adulta XD, si hasta a mi se me haria raro que la princesa Misato se enamorara de él siendo un niño con chupon XD jajajajajajaja.

Bueno...

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 <strong>Encuentro <strong>

AMOR DE REIKAI

POR MIHARA

.-¡Cuidado! .- Las personas en el castillo corrían de un lado a otro.

.-¿Donde esta la señorita Mihara?.- Se escucho un grito.

.-Ella ya se esta encargando.- Myle acababa de llegar a la entrada del castillo, se escuchaban varias explosiones y gritos por todos lados.

.- Ustedes vayan por allá, yo voy por este lado.- Mihara estaba en un pasillo con varios guardias y los mando en otra dirección, ella vestía una ropa muy parecida a la de Myle, consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas acampanadas y un escote provocativo, con varios bordados en lindos colores y en especial el escudo familiar, una falda color azul extremadamente acampanada, tenía aberturas a los lados para que ella pudiera moverse mejor y bordados en la bastilla de la cintura, además de un cinturón donde portaba dos katanas y unas sais.

Mihara salió corriendo por todo el corredor y justo en la alcoba de la princesa Misato, escuchó el ruido de un cristal al romperse y con una agilidad increíble llego al cuarto, en el piso estaba una mujer que había entrado por la ventana del cuarto, la princesa estaba en el baño duchándose, no le habían dicho nada por que no querían alarmarla, Mihara se acercó a la mujer que estaba en el piso pero ella se paro de un salto. Era una mujer de cabello negro sujeto en un chongo alto que colgaba hasta su cintura con pequeños mechones de color azul, sus ojos eran color azul intenso. Su vestimenta era de piel un top con un solo tirante y una falta larga hasta los tobillos con una abertura por un lado, una cola sobresalía por la parte de atrás y sus orejas eran afiladas. Al verla Mihara se quedó paralizada.

.- ¡¿Tu?...No puede ser.- La muchacha vio fijamente a Mihara y su cara mostró una expresión de odio y decepción.

.- Lo siento, pero no puedes estar aquí, vete , no me obligues a lastimarte.- Dijo Mihara empuñando sus sais.

.- No puedo creerlo, pensé que habías muerto...y ahora ¡Me doy cuenta de que no eres más que una traidora!.- La joven veía con rabia a Mihara.

.- No es así, encontré lo que es correcto para mi, ahora vete.- Mihara alzó una mano y del piso emergió una pequeña cantidad de agua que hizo que su acompañante retrocediera hasta el pie de la ventana.

.- Nos veremos otra ves, onee chan.- La joven dio un salto por la ventana y después de oír varios gritos Mihara supuso que ya se había marchado.

.- No lo creo... Lalaith onee sama.- Mihara se apresuró a revisar el baño donde estaba la princesa, ella estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, metida en la regadera disfrutando de su baño matutino.

.- ¿Esta usted bien princesa?.- preguntó Mihara.

.- ¿Por qué no lo estaría Mihara?.- Preguntó desde el baño Misato.

.- Pasaba por aquí y escuche un ruido, pensé que algo había pasado.-

.- No te preocupes estoy bien, enseguida salgo.-Mihara se quedó parada a un lado de la cama de la princesa y ella salió como si nada del baño se vistió y se puso un hermoso vestido en tonos de rojo con un listón negro alrededor de la cintura, la parte del torso tenia hermosos bordados en rojo y unos cuantos en negro, el vestido era de hombros descubiertos y alrededor de las bastillas tenía hermosos encajes en tonos de un rojo más alto que la tela del vestido. La princesa se veía muy bonita.

.- ¿Iremos a algún lugar princesa?.- Preguntó Mihara

.- Sabes que debes llamarme Misato y si iremos de compras para la gran fiesta.-

.- Entonces iré a arreglar todo, Misato hime.- Le llamo Mihara y salió de la habitación Misato solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

.- Nunca me hablara de tu.- Se dijo así misma.- ¿Que le habrá pasado a la ventana?.- Dijo la princesa viendo el vidrio roto.

* * *

><p>.- ¿Myle? .- Mihara estaba fuera del castillo.<p>

.-¿La princesa esta bien? .- Le preguntó Myle acercándose a ella.

.- Si, ella esta muy bien, me deshice del ladrón, creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada, no quiero que se preocupe.-

.- Parece que le aprecias mucho.- Le dijo Myle viéndola a los ojos, aquellas esmeraldas que lo hacían estremecer.

.- Me mostró que puedo confiar en la gente, me enseño mucho y le debo esta nueva oportunidad que tengo.- Mihara recordaba como la princesa se había enfrentado a su padre para que Mihara fuera su guardaespaldas.

* * *

><p>Flasback<p>

.- ¿Usted quiere que YO sea su guardaespaldas?.- Preguntó un poco asombrada Mihara.

.- Si...exactamente eso es lo que quiero.- La princesa se notaba muy feliz por la idea. La princesa se acercó a Mihara que sintió un poco de miedo, Misato la tomo de los hombros y la acercó al espejo de su hermoso tocador, Mihara se veía hermosa.

.- Te ves muy bien, eres muy bonita, pero además eres muy fuerte, en mucho tiempo no había oído que algún prisionero requiriera de más de diez guardias para ser atrapado, tu necesitaste a todos y cada uno de ellos.- Misato veía con mucha admiración a Mihara.

.- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por que no me teme? Vine a este castillo a robar y a matar a quien se me pusiera enfrente, deberian de haberme matado no convertirme en su guardaespaldas.- Mihara no podía creer todo eso.

.- Por que yo se que tú no eres una mala persona y...-

.- ¡Que hace esta mujer aquí!.- En la habitación acababa de entrar el padre de Misato.

.- Me entere que la sacaste del calabozo ¿Qué te ocurre ahora hija ? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme de un ataque? ¡Saquen a esta mujer de aquí!.- Unos guardias habían entrado en la habitación para llevarse a Mihara pero la princesa se interpuso.

.- ¡No padre!, esta mujer será mi guardaespaldas, dijiste que yo escogería al segundo y la quiero a ella, nadie le va a hacer daño.- Las palabras de Misato salían de su boca con un tono bastante firme.

.- ¡Pero es una delincuente!.- Le grito el rey.

.- No lo es, y yo respondo por ella, así que dejame tomar mis decisiones, ocupate de las tuyas.- Misato empujo hasta afuera de su cuarto a su padre y le cerro la puerta en la cara. Mihara estaba en shock, no podía creer que alguien la hubiera defendido de aquella manera, y fue así como la princesa se ganó su lealtad.

-. Aveces así se pone mi padre, pero ya se le pasara.- Le dijo Misato con una gran sonrisa, Mihara solo atino a arrodillarse frente a ella.

.- Tiene mi eterna gratitud y lealtad...mi princesa.- Misato se sorprendió de aquel gesto pero ayudo a Mihara a pararse.

.- No tienes por que arrodillarte , desde hoy seremos amigas.-

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>.- Entonces no le dire nada, pero hay que arreglar todo para que no se de cuenta.- Myle sacó a Mihara de sus pensamientos.<p>

.- Si, además quiere salir, hay que hacerlo rápido.- Mihara y Myle se pusieron a recoger lo que estaba mal acomodado, que en si no era mucho, además le informaron a todo los empleados que habían visto a la ladrona que no dijeran palabra alguna.

.-Mihara antes de que te vayas, ¿Puedo verte en los jardines del palacio al anochecer? Tengo algo que decirte.- Le dijo de pronto Myle mientras ella ya se dirigía al cuarto de la princesa.

.- ¡Por supuesto!.- dijo Mihara acelerando el paso.

* * *

><p>.- ¿Princesa? ¿Esta lista?.- Mihara toco la puerta de su habitación.<p>

.- Claro, pasa por favor.- Mihara entró y vio a la princesa poniéndose un sombrero.

.- Se ve muy bien princesa.- Le dijo Mihara con una sonrisa.

.- Ya te dije que soy Misato y mejor vámonos que hay muchas cosas que comprar.- La princesa lucía en verdad entusiasmada.

.- Usted mencionó una fiesta ¿Puedo saber de que?.-

.- Mi padre organizará una fiesta de disfraces y tengo una genial idea.-La princesa tomó a Mihara de la mano y salió corriendo hacia la salida del castillo, Myle las siguió de cerca y los tres abordaron un carruaje hasta una ciudad que estaba no muy lejos de ahí.

Compraron de todo, ropa , zapatos, pelucas, maquillaje, Myle ya no podía con una bolsa más, y Mihara estaba mareada con tantas tiendas y cuando por fin llegaron al palacio la princesa invito a pasar a su cuarto a Mihara.

.- ¿Qué sucede princesa?.- Pruntó Mihara entrando en la habitación

.- Tengo algo para ti .-

.- ¿Para mi? .- Preguntó Mihara sin entender de que hablaba la princesa.

.- Si, habrá una fiesta de disfraces y la verdad, creo que tu también debes disfrazarte y se me ocurrió una genial idea.-

* * *

><p>.- ¿Entonces si vendrá?.-<p>

.-Claro que lo haré princesa, su padre me ha invitado y no puedo rechazar esa invitación, mucho menos el venir a verla que es todo un placer para mis ojos.- El príncipe Koenma y la princesa estaban afuera del castillo, y él estaba a punto de subirse a un carruaje.

.-Lo estaré esperando Koenma san.- Misato tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Koenma se acercó a ella y tomo su mano derecha y la beso.

.- Hasta luego princesa Misato.-

.- ¡¿Te imaginas Mihara que me diga eso?.- Todo había sido producto de la gran imaginación de la princesa.

.- Pues nunca sabremos si no va a hablar con él princesa.- Le contestó Mihara sonriendo, después de unos cuantos años se había acostumbrado al carácter de la princesa.

.- Mmm no he tenido mucho trato con él, solamente hemos cruzado miradas Mihara.-

.- Me parece que debería hablarle, además aun falta mucho para esa fiesta princesa y su idea no termina de gustarme.-confeso Mihara con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

.- Nada de eso Mihara, yo se que mi idea es genial, más de una persona se llevará una gran sorpresa.- La princesa comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación tarareando una linda canción.

.- La dejo princesa tengo que ir a atender un asunto.- Dijo de pronto Mihara cambiando el semblante de su cara, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

La princesa asintió mientras seguía bailando por todo su cuarto, Mihara salió rápidamente de ahí y camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a la salida del gran castillo, de allí se dirigió a los extensos jardines que eran sumamente hermosos, camino tranquilamente su uniforme le sentaba muy bien, aquella falda y más aún el provocativo escote de su blusa, eran una combinación mortal para cualquier hombre y al parecer no había pasado desapercibida.

.- Pensé que lo olvidarías .- Escucho Mihara detrás de si.

.- Por un momento así fue, pero dime ¿ Qué es lo que pasa? ¿ Por que me has pedido que venga aquí? ¿Acaso pasa algo con la princesa?.- Mihara se notaba preocupada.

.- No, no la princesa esta muy bien , no se trata de ella.-

.- ¿Entonces que es lo que sucede Myle?.- Mihara no entendía nada.

.- Sucede que...- Mihara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Myle la habia tomado por la cintura y la había besado, ella no podía moverse de la impresión tan grande que la acción de Myle le había provocado, y cuando el la hubo soltado ella solo atino a llevarse una mano a la boca y salir corriendo, sin decir nada. Mientras que Myle se daba de topes contra el piso por haber sido tan desesperado.

.- ¿Que rayos ha sido eso? .- Mihara estaba en su habitación tirada en la cama, tan roja como un tomate y tan sorprendida como jamás había estado.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews por fa!<p> 


	3. Malentendido

AMOR DEREIKAI

POR MIHARA

.- ¡Señorita Mihara por favor venga!.- Todo el castillo era un mar de gritos y de personas, era el día de la fiesta del palacio y todos estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos.

.- ¡Señorita Mihara por favor! .- Un monton de sirvientas llamaban con esmero a Mihara y ella estaba perdida en la inmensidad de los arreglos del jardín.

.- ¡Mihara te llaman! .- Una voz varonil la saco estrepitosamente de su ensimismamiento, Myle estaba justo a un lado de ella.

.- Si, si ya voy .- Mihara salió corriendo hacia donde la llamaban alejandose lo más rápido posible de Myle.

.- Aun no quiere estar conmigo, no me ha dirigido la palabra en los últimos días, soy un tonto .- Myle se dió media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de banquete, debía ayudar a colocar algunas cosas y supervisar los adornos y demás, todos ahí estaban muy ocupados.

Mihara desde donde las sirvientas le pedían consejos para acomodar las sillas y los colores de las cortinas y servillestas, veía fijamente a Myle con un leve sonrojo, en toda la noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había pasado. No penso que el sintiera algo así por ella, tal ves solo era su imaginación y no fue mas que un impulso por la situación en la que estuvieron esa noche ya que en los últimos días no le había dicho nada, pero eso era por que ella nisiquiera se había acercado a él y cada ves que el quería hablar con ella , Mihara encontraba la forma de darle la vuelta con cualquier pretexto. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero por el momento no queria estar cerca de él.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, para Mihara fue un martirio, muchas veces tenía que cruzar la mirada con Myle o tenían que arreglar alguna cosa, y cada que el se acercaba ella tenía una manera de esquivarlo.

* * *

><p>.- ¿Ya estas lista Mihara? .- La princesa se encontraba dentro de su baño y Mihara estaba sentada en una silla que había frente al tocador.<p>

.- Si...princesa .- Contesto ella levantandose y sejando ver que lucia practicamente idéntica a la princesa Misato. Portaba una peluca y un vestido hermoso que la misma princesa había escogido para ella, además de un antifaz que impedía ver bien sus ojos.

.- Yo también estoy lista .- La princesa salio del baño vestida como Mihara, la ropa de la guardía real una peluca muy bien portada y un antifaz. Estaban excelentemente disfrazadas la una como la otra.

.- Princesa sigo creyendo que esto no es una muy buena idea.-

.- No te preocupes por nada Mihara, vas a ver que es muy buena idea tu solo actua normalmente.-Ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta donde todos los invitados se encontraban, Mihara se conducía por todos lados con mucha cautela, era verdaderamente la imagen de la princesa Misato y eso era algo que no le gustaba nada.

Camino por unos minutos y se dirigió a los jardínes, tenía que despejar un poco su mente, las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos días no eran nada bonitas para su gusto, lo único que lograban hacer era confundir más su ya confundida mente.

.- ¿Princesa...pero qué hace aquí la fiesta es... ¿Mihara?.- Myle se había acercado a ella y al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Mihara. El iba disfrazado como si de un princípe se tratara, aun así se notaba perfectamente quien era.

.- Si soy yo, pero...deberias ir a buscar a la princesa, debe estar sola por ahí y eso no esta...-

.- ¡¿Por qué me evitas?! Desde ese día es lo único que has hecho, apenas y me diriges la palabra, nisiquiera puedo acercarme a ti por que te vas ¡¿Por qué Mihara?!.- Myle había explotado ante la actitud que Mihara había tomado para con él.

.- No es sencillo Myle, eso que paso ese día ...yo...no se que pensar, además no estuvo nada bien .- Mihara volteo la vista hacia el piso ya que se había puesto un tanto roja.

.- Tampoco me dirijes la mirada ¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas lo que que siento por ti es más que simple amistad? .- Mihara se quedo en shock eso era lo que le faltaba escuchar para entrar en colapso nervioso, alzo estrepitosamente la cabeza y empujo a Myle un tanto lejos de ella.

.- ¡Dejame sola por favor! Necesito estar sola, no puedo pensar claramente contigo aquí, no puedo ¡Por favor vete! ¡vete!.- Mihara empujaba a Myle pero el no prentendía dejarla sola, hasta que lo comprendío, la manera en que le había dicho las cosas a Mihara tal ves no fue la más correcta, ella tenía toda la razón si queria estar sola por un momento para pensar, inclusive el necesitaba de la soledad para hacerse a la idea de lo que ese día había hecho y dicho.

Myle se dió media vuelta y dejo ahí a Mihara, que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y no sabía que pensar.

.- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi esto...

. ¡Princesa! Por fin la encuentro, la he estado buscando por todo el palacio queria, yo quiero hablar con usted .- El príncipe Koenma se había acercado a Mihara y obviamente pensaba que ella era la princesa Misato.

.- Príncipe Koenma pero es que yo...

.- Princesa tal ves usted ..- Koenma la sujeto de los hombros

.- No, no es que yo .- Mihara trato de safarse pero hizo un movimiento brusco lo que provoco que ella resbalara hacia atrás, pero el príncipe Koenma la sujeto justo antes de tocar suelo y quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Justo al ir callendo Mihara solto un grito que fue escuchado por Myle que estaba a poca distancia de alli.

.- ¿Qué sucede... ¡Sueltela por favor!.-Myle llego al lugar y obviamente se enfado mucho al ver la escena.

.- Myle espera...- Mihara trato de explicar nuevamente las cosas pero no pudo.

.- ¿Disculpe?.- Preguntó Koenma soltando a Mihara.

.- Dije que la soltará, usted no tiene por que tratar de besarla.-

.- No entiendo nada, ¿Acaso este hombre es tu novio?.- Pregunto ofendido el príncipe

.- Yo es que yo...usted tiene que saber que.- Mihara trataba de explicar con desesperación al príncipe Koenma que todo era una confusión.

.- No me digas nada es mejor que me vaya .- Koenma dió media vuelta y se alejo muy rápido del lugar, Mihara no pudo explicarle que ella no era la princesa Misato y mucho menos que no tenía nada que ver con Myle.

.- Ahora si que la hiciste en grande, el príncipe Koenma creía que yo era la princesa Misato torpe y no me has dejado explicarle nada.- Dijo Mihara en voz muy baja pasando a un lado de Myle y enseguida salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia los jardínes, pero ahí escondida entre unos arbustos estaba la princesa Misato que salió de su escondite.

.- ...No puede ser...- Pronuncio Mihara al verla.

.- Yo soy la que no puede creerlo, creí que eras mi amiga -. La princesa no le dió tiempo a Mihara de explicarle nada, ella solo habia visto la escena comprometedora y creyo que Mihara estaba coqueteando con el príncipe, la princesa salió corriendo directo a su habitación.

Continuara...


End file.
